A Love to be Defined
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: Just a bunch of love letters written from Vergil to Dante. Yaoi, fluff, VxD


**A Love to be Defined**

**Author:** ToInsanitysEnd (AKA LuciferxDamien)

**Rating:** Various

**Pairing:** VergilxDante

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** Just a bunch of love letters written from Vergil to Dante

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DMC, for, if I did, things like THIS would be happening a little more often in the series.

**Author's Note:** These were written for s0ubibeloved's contest on AarinFantasy. The fourth one won an honorary mention. These were made in no particular order, just as they came to me. I'll probably go back and make Dante's reply to them, but at a later time. I have a lot of stuff I'm supposed to be doing, but am ditching for these sorts of things. XD Oh, I'll probably write some more spicy letters, so, to be on the safe side, I'm rating this M.

**Fandom:** Devil May Cry

**One**

Dante…

I'm not good with these sorts of things…but you know that by now, don't you? You may think that I'm the stronger one, because I'm older…but really, it's me that envies you. You're so open with your feelings, while I struggle to even identify mine. You're able to say what you feel so easily. I watch you and wonder how that must feel.

I know I get angry easily, and that I've hurt you…but I'm trying my best for you, because you're so dear to me. I couldn't imagine life without you anymore. It would be unbearable. I won't lie to you…there was a time when I couldn't stand you; I was so jealous of you…and so angry at myself because I couldn't be like you.

But, you've shown me that I'm fine the way I am. You've shown me more love than I probably deserve, and you love me because I'm me…I feel like a coward because I can't bring myself to say these words to you in person, so this will just have to do for now…Dante…I love you.

…Vergil

**Two - Set around DMC3**

Dear brother of mine…

Even all these months after last seeing you, brother, I cannot get you out of my head. I fear that your human ways have infected me; it's the only logical reason for me writing this letter in the first place. I'm struggling to find the proper words to explain this feeling I have. Having been alone since we last saw each other has given me time to think, mostly about you.

Dante…why do you care about the humans so much? I can't understand that about you, no matter how much I try. They're weak and ill-suited for this world, don't you see that? And…can't you see that we would never be accepted in their society? The humans barely have a tolerance for same sex couples, and incest is seen as a disgusting thing. We don't belong here; we could never be open about our relationship, and I refuse to hide away, like some scared child. We deserve better than that. We're better than them, you and I. We're superior. If it wasn't for our father, the humans wouldn't even exist. Don't you understand that we deserve to be worshiped by them? Not shunned, as we would be.

I only want what's best for you, and us, even if you don't understand my ways. Try to see things through my eyes for once, would you? We have the power of our father, Sparda, why don't we use it? We could make this world a better place, you and I, if that's what you wanted. We could abolish all the bias in the world; break down all the ridiculous barriers that the humans have created.

If you won't help me rule this realm…perhaps you would join me in the Underworld, where we are accepted. Where we belong. There would be no shame cast upon us, we could live freely. Dante, my dear and only brother, I want you to seriously consider my offers. I want to be with you, but I don't want to hide from the world. I refuse to hide our relationship from the world.

I dare say that…I am in love with you. It's the only thing that could possibly compel me to send this letter to you.

Your dear brother…

**Three…**

To Dante…

I find things like this utterly ridiculous, and find myself even more ridiculous for writing one in the first place. Staying with you this past year has changed me. If it's for better or for worse, I don't know…Your smile makes me smile. Your laughter makes me laugh. I don't understand it. I don't understand these emotions or feelings…I have this ache in my chest, but it doesn't hurt, and I hate it, but don't want it to stop. Why? Is this that thing mother, always went on about? Love? Why does it feel this way?

Dante…do you have this feeling as well? You always claim to love me, but you say it so easily…Isn't 'love' supposed to be something precious? But you always claim to love so many things: beer, pizza, the television. I hear people say that hate is a strong word…but isn't love equally as strong? And if so, why do people throw it around as if it were nothing. These human ways are so…foreign to me. Why do humans always say things they don't mean? Why do they always change the emphasis on words, distorting them? It's all so…tedious…

If, in fact, I do love you…why is it so difficult for me to tell you in person? Every time I think about tell you, my throat clenches, my palms sweat, and my heart races. I don't know how to identify this feeling on my own…So, my dear brother, would you tell me if I loved you?

From Vergil…

**Four…**

Damn you, Dante,

Again, I find myself scratching something on a wretched piece of paper to you. Why? I don't know, but it's maddening. I feel as if I will explode if I don't write these words down on paper. What have you done to me, dear brother? I feel as if a spell has taken me over and compelled me to say these things.

I just want you to know this is at least the third letter I have tried to write to you…but nothing seems to adequately portray my feelings for you. All this anger I feel…it turns into blind rage with each failed attempt at this. And the more I try to stop myself from writing one of these damned letters, the more I want to… Is this some sort of curse?

I wake up with cold sweats in the middle of the night after dreaming about you. I don't understand it! I constantly think about…no…I can't STOP thinking about you. I feel all sorts of things when I think about you, Dante. Lust, hate, rage…It's all so confusing…and I only find myself more and more confused. I think I need to see you. No…that's not right…I feel as if I…WANT to see you…

I have this pang in my chest whenever I think about you…my chest aches all the time now. Everything reminds me of you, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. I feel so incapable of expressing my feelings on this goddamn piece of paper…but if I don't, I feel like I'll go insane. This is so frustrating!!! Dante…I…I think I might…love you…

But…even if I do love you…I still feel so much…anger toward you…resentment…Or, maybe these are…maybe these are feelings that I am feeling toward myself because of you…

It's almost as if…I hate to love you…

Yours…Vergil


End file.
